Heretofore, the mounting of a picture, or the like, such as a collector's plate, in its frame upon a wall has been a shaky situation. When a sufficient force struck the mounted frame and its picture, collector's plate, etc., both would be released from the mounting assembly such as a bolt, nail, or other known state-of-the-art bracket. Falling, they would be damaged. The valuableness of such article would be adversely affected by physical damage thereto.
None of the known brackets seem to have the ability to lock frame and picture, etc., in position on the wall, so that in the event a force, such as an earthquake or an accidental human body motion, were to strike frame and/or picture, etc., they would remain in place on the wall or the like, short of the wall falling down.
Background art which, as far as known to the applicant, and which can be regarded as useful for the understanding of the invention, discloses various brackets and bracket assemblies is as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,246,749; 2,126,630; 2,559,099; 2,577,526; 2,901,303; 3,036,803; 3,337,172; 3,491,820; 4,097,014; and foreign patents: British No. 16,946 [A.D. 1915]; British No. 133,590, of Oct. 16, 1919; and German No. 397,957 of July 10, 1924. These prior art teachings were developed in a preliminary novelty search. None of these teachings disclose the claimed features of this invention.